More Than Meet The Eyes
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: Kurama se sente solitário e esquecido no dia de seu aniversário pela pessoa que ama.... songfic yaoi YxK! Presente de níver para Andróide M, do MIPS


**Disclaimer:** Não sou a dona de Yu Yu

**NOTA:** este fic é um presente de niver p o Androide M, do MIPS

**Warning:** conteúdo yaoi YK

* * *

**More Than Meet The Eyes**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

**Now he walks in shadows**

**He's tryin' to pretend, she never walked away**

**But it's not deceivin'**

**He's closer to an end, he never could foresee**

**Where love goes **

**When love dies**

**Heaven knows**

**Agora ele caminha nas sombras**

**Está tentando fingir, ela nunca fora embora**

**Mas não é enganando**

**Que se encontra a resposta, ele nunca pôde prever**

**Aonde o amor vai**

**Quando morre**

**O Céu sabe**

Vagava perdido pelas trilhas daquele parque antes tão verde, mas agora em sépia desde a raiz até a mais alta folha. Fim de tarde qualquer, só não menos insignificante que os dias passados, pois seu sol em tom laranja-ouro se escondia lentamente por detrás do horizonte, que parecia tão infinito.

Sentou-se embaixo de uma seca árvore, de frente para o lago que refletia o gentil fim de tarde de cores quentes. Suas esmeraldas fixaram-se naquela imagem... não sabia mais em que pensar ou o que fazer...

Cinco dias...cinco malditos dias que não o via... pouco tempo para a vida, muito para quem ama... ele simplesmente saíra, do jeito que disse que ia fazer... mesmo a seu contra gosto...

Os dias passaram tão arrastados e frios... carregados e melancólicos... toda a natureza viva ao seu redor parecia tão morta com a ausência dele...o queria ao seu lado...ao menos neste dia...

- Por que…você nunca me entende, sempre faz o que quer…. – suspirou para si.

**-Flashback-**

_- Não, você não pode! – disse raivoso._

_- Claro que posso... tanto que vou fazer... – respondeu em mesmo tom._

_- Você não se importa, não é?_

_- Com o que? – perguntou inocente._

_Ao ouvir isso, foi como se tudo tivesse estancado._

_- Nada! Eu já devia saber... _"Você não liga...nem sequer está lembrando..."

_- O que Kurama?_

_O ruivo dirigiu-se a varanda e olhou profundamente as folhas dançando ao vento._

_- Você vai, não é? – perguntou seco._

_- Não tenho escolha... Kurama entenda, eu te amo tanto e quero ficar ao seu lado... mas esse trabalho é urgente... – se aproximou do ruivo._

_- Fica... – sussurrou._

_- Perdoe-me, mas não posso...faço isso por nós dois, são apenas seis dias... – envolveu seu amante em seus braços._

_- Seis dias... acha pouco...? _"Ainda não se tocou..."

_- Te amo Raposa... – deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios rosados._

_- Me deixa... – soltou-se do abraço de maneira áspera._

_- Kurama... – tentou puxá-lo de volta._

_- Vá então, já que não se importa! – falou friamente ao sair do quarto e batendo a porta com violência._

**-fim do flashback-**

- Não se importa... você esqueceu... – fechou os olhos como num lamento.

**But it's more than meet the eyes**

**So much more than just a last goodbye**

**It's a cold and lonely heart**

**So sad and torn apart,**

**Yes, it's more than meet than meet the eyes**

**Mais do que encontrar os olhos,**

**Muito mais do que um último adeus**

**É um coração solitário e frio,**

**Tão triste e arrasado,**

**Sim, mais do que encontrar os olhos**

Pesada apatia caía sobre o ruivo...apesar de ser o dia que tanto esperava, apesar de ter recebido de seus amigos bons desejos e carinho, apesar de sua mãe ter ido visitá-lo, lhe feito companhia e ter feito um almoço com seus amigos para comemorar seu dia... ainda assim...quem ele queria não estava ao seu lado...

O que era para ter sido um belo dia... tornou-se obscuro... triste e apático... Mesmo rodeado de pessoas queridas, estava só... apenas uma parte de si estava ali presente..e ao mesmo ausente...e a outra metade...escondida, esquecida...

- Não devia ter feito isso Yu... odioso... – falava para si com sua voz plangente.

Seu desejo...ter aqueles olhos âmbar encontrando suas esmeraldas, aquela pele morena aquecendo a sua alva...aquele corpo imponente protegendo o seu frágil... aqueles lábios sedutores contornando os seus tão doce...

**-Flashback-**

_- Já vai dormir?_

_- Hai... – virou-se para o lado oposto e se aconchegou melhor na cama._

_- Yu... _

_Fechou o livro que estava lendo e o pôs na mesinha ao lado, em seguida passou sua mão gentilmente sobre o ombro do moreno._

_- Que? – nem se mexeu._

_- Hn... eh.. Oyasuminasai – sussurrou, tristeza abateu em seus olhos._

_Esperou pela resposta... mas não veio..._

- "Por que...por que essa frieza...assim você me fere..."

**-fim do flashback-**

**Now he's in for trouble**

**His luck turned away, nobody seems to care**

**Well there's a cold moon risin'**

**And another lonely day has passed, and she's not there**

**Where love goes**

**When love dies**

**Heaven knows**

**Agor****a ele está em apuros**

**Sua sorte se foi, ninguém parece se importar**

**Há o nascer da lua fria**

**E outro dia solitário se passou, e ela não está lá**

**Aonde o amor vai**

**Quando morre**

**O Céu sabe**

Abriu seus olhos... notou aquele cenário mais escuro...aquela tarde estava realmente indo embora... deixando-o também... depois só a calada da noite solitária seria sua parceira...

Deu um longo suspiro antes de se levantar. De pé, apoiou-se na árvore, contemplando uma última vez o crepúsculo amigo... Iniciou seus primeiros passos para casa.

- Kurama! Kurama! – alguém gritou.

Kurama estancou no caminho. Aquela voz...tinha um tom familiar...mas tinha medo de olhar para trás...

- Kurama! – a voz estava mais perto – Kurama, sou eu...

O ruivo levou suas mãos junto ao peito. Era ele...

- "_Mas... por que..justo agora..."_ – pensava sem pausa.

Juntou coragem e virou para trás. A menos de um metro, aquele moreno, com um sorriso enorme e brilhante, olhos bem abertos e a cara de safado de sempre... Seu Yusuke estava realmente ali...

- Kurama... – se aproximou para abraçá-lo.

- Não... – empurrou-o de leve e saiu correndo.

Sem estar entendendo nada, Yusuke correu atrás dele. Quando o alcançou, se jogou por cima do ruivo, agarrando-o pela cintura. Ambos caíram no chão.

- Que bicho te mordeu, hein Kurama? – perguntou.

Sem reposta.

Yusuke afastou a farta franja que cobria seus olhos. Estavam vermelhos, lágrimas quentes escorriam de seus cantos. Logo a face do moreno tornou-se preocupada.

- Kurama...

- Yusuke...por que está aqui...? – perguntou quase sussurrando.

- Porque eu tenho que está...

- Demo...

- Shhh – pôs um dedo sobre seus lábios – Não se preocupe...

Seus olhos se cruzaram. Um par brilhante e confiante... outro par triste e trêmulo. Yusuke ajudou seu amante a sentar-se. Em seguida, caminhou até o local aonde havia jogado a sua mochila, retirou um pequeno pacote branco de dentro.

- Kurama... – disse sentando-se ao lado do ruivo – Tome...

- Hn...?

- Feliz aniversário Raposa... – abraçou-o forte.

- Yu...v-você lembrou...? – novas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

- Eu nunca esqueci... foi uma brincadeira idiota, eu sei... gomen ne...

- Yu...

Kurama abriu o pacote graciosamente. De dentro, retirou um botão de rosa vermelha... tão inocente, tão bela... tão macia...tão somente um botão...com pétalas banhadas ao orvalho...tão pura e colhida...

- Que linda...Arigato Yu...

- Eu mesmo a cultivei...só para você...

O moreno segurou a mão esguia de seu parceiro e um pôs um anel prateado em seu dedo.

- Ai shiteru... – mostrou um anel que jazia em seu dedo, igualmente ao que dera a Kurama.

- Ai shiterumo Yu...

O ruivo foi envolvido pelos fortes braços que tanto apreciava... um doce abraço... Um grandioso e quente beijo selvagem... ambos deitados na grama...beijando-se arduamente...

O sol já há muito se escondera...a brisa tornara-se fria... apenas a grande lua que prateia os campos e reflete na água, era tanto a coberta, como a testemunha dos dois...

**But it's more than meet the eyes**

**So much more than just a last goodbye**

**It's a cold and lonely heart**

**So sad and torn apart,**

**Yes, it's more than meet than meet the eyes**

**Mais do que encontrar os olhos,**

**Muito mais do que um último adeus**

**É um coração solitário e frio,**

**Tão triste e arrasado,**

**Sim, mais do que encontrar os olhos**

OWARI

* * *

**A/N**: música by Europe! Este songfic é meu presente para o Andróide M

HAPPY BIRHTDAY And

Espero que tenha gostado...fiz meio apressada e não sabia oq escrever...

Kisses, arigato,

Aka

R&R


End file.
